


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

"Goku!" Chi-Chi hollered toward his quickly fading outline in the setting sun. His leaving at the drop of a hat usually told her that trouble was amuck in the world that he had to deal with, and with rage she threw down her dish towel. Of all the nights for a threat of the world to rear it's ugly head, it just had to choose this one.

Once Gohan and Goten sprinted from the house and lifted off in a similar fashion as their father, Chi-Chi sunk to the ground. Three weeks, she had been counting. Three Kami-forsaken weeks was all it took to lose him again, after seven years of waiting. Chi-Chi picked some caked over sauce off her apron and growled in frustration.

The sun had completely set after what felt like a lifetime of picking at stray food particles on her apron. She noted the clouds completely covering the moon, as well as the faint dinosaur roar that echoed through the woods. Crickets chirpped, the wind began to pick up, and the leaves rustled with furvor. This had something to do with Vegeta, she figured; perhaps even Piccolo. Hell, she didn't trust that "good" Buu as far as she could spit. The terror on the planet would be so great; people everywhere would be screaming. The entire world may even blow up again.

Chi-Chi screamed and fell backward quivering.

"What makes Earth so special anyway?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring pretty much any aproaching animal within a fifty foot radius away. "I haven't even finished doing the dishes yet, and now I'm going to die."

Chi-Chi sprang to her feet angrily, and just as she was going to sping into her house to find Videl, Goku and the boys suddenly appeared right in front of her. Sure enough, that little shocker knocked her right to the ground.

"What are you doing down there, honey?" Goku asked innocently, as Chi-Chi stared at her husband vehemently. Just as she opened her mouth to yell, each of her men thrust a package toward, stopping her dead at the start line.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Goten said, completely oblvious to the minor turmoil his mother had just gone through.

"Could you just... leave those there on the ground?" She fininally managed to say through her bemused state.

"Chi-Chi?"

"Goku, go in the house and take the boys with you."

He stared at his wife reluctantly for a moment, but decided it was better not to question her. After much debate, he managed to shoo himself and his sons into the house before Chi-Chi lost it. Besides, it wasn't polite to deny a lady her requests on her birthday.

Once they were out of site, Chi-Chi bounced to her feet and let out a jovial yell of delight. There was no threat to the Earth after all; for once she'd been given a pleasant surprise, and the clouds that covered the moon began to float away.

End


End file.
